The Bit Beast Princess
by tifafenrir09
Summary: Thousands of years ago, a mysterious evil threatened the world. Now, that same evil is about to rise again. But how are the Blade Breakers and Hilary involved? Set after G-Revolution KaiHil
1. An Ancient Legend

Chapter 1: An Ancient Legend

Thousands of years ago, a great evil arose. A sorcerer, skilled in black magic, had the desire to become the most powerful being alive. He shrouded the world in darkness, and he began his cold and ruthless reign.

But hope was not lost.

A young princess couldn't stand by and watch her kingdom be taken over by someone so cruel. She gathered the four bravest knights of her kingdom, and together, they planned to defeat the evil sorcerer. The princess knew that these knights were different from the others. They each commanded a sacred beast, and each one had control over a specific element. The first knight controlled the Blue Dragon of Air, the second commanded the Black Turtle of Water, the third controlled the White Tiger of Earth, and the fourth commanded the Red Phoenix of Fire.

And so, the princess, armed with her powerful white magic, faced the sorcerer with the four knights aiding her.

After a long and hard battle, the five heroes defeated the sorcerer. But with the last of his life and powers, he sealed the four knights away in the form of the beasts they controlled. The princess was devastated, as the knight who had controlled the Red Phoenix was her husband. In her grief, she sealed herself in the dungeon of the castle she'd lived in. The sorcerer, the four knights and the princess soon became a forgotten page in history. But history, as the saying goes, will inevitably repeat itself...


	2. Training as Usual

Chapter 2: Training as Usual

"Who's there?"

"_The evil must not awaken..."_

"Evil...?"

"_The tragedy...it cannot be repeated..."_

"Tragedy...?"

"_Yes..."_

"What tragedy? Who are you?"

* * *

Hilary Tachibana sat up in bed. Sweat beaded on her forehead.

_What a weird dream..._ she thought.

She glanced over to the clock by her bed.

_Crap! I overslept!_

Dashing out of bed, Hilary pulled on her clothes.

"Good morning, Hilary!" her mother called.

"Can't stop! Gotta go! See you later, Mom!" her daughter exclaimed, running out of the house.

* * *

Hilary panted as she arrived at Tyson Granger's house.

"Well, well, well! Look what the cat dragged in!" laughed her classmate.

"Sorry I'm late!" she replied.

"Now that you're here, let's get started with training." Kenny smiled.

Hilary took out her Beyblade. It was violet, with red and pink decorating it. Her bit beast was the lioness, Amethysia.

Kai Hiwatari looked ready to go.

"Ready, Hilary?" he called.

"I was BORN ready!" she replied.

Ray Kon and Max Tate sniggered.

"That sounded like Tyson!" Max grinned.

"Hey! Since when am I like a bitchy girl?!" Tyson demanded.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Kai and Hilary cried, launching their blades.

* * *

Kenny recorded the match with his laptop. As the battle raged on, the rest watched.

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai yelled.

"Go, Amethysia!" Hilary cried.

The phoenix and lioness rose from their masters' Beyblades.

"Dranzer, FLAME SABRE ATTACK!" Kai ordered.

"Amethysia, BURING FANG ATTACK!" Hilary exclaimed.

After some more attacking, both blades suddenly spun out of the stadium.

"Woah! It's a tie!" Tyson exclaimed.

"You guys were great!" Ray called.

As they picked up their blades, Kai smiled at Hilary. She felt her face burn, and quickly turned away.

"OK, Max and Ray, you're next!" Kenny announced.

"Man, Hil's gotten a lot stronger, hasn't she?" Tyson admitted, when Kai sat next to him.

"Yeah...no kidding." agreed Kai.


	3. Risen Again

Chapter 3: Risen Again

Far away, a priest was chanting an ancient spell. The priest was the head of a cult who worshipped a sorcerer who'd died thousands of years earlier. He had a bone, something that appeared to be someone's flesh, and a vial of blood. They were the ingredients of a very powerful spell, and it was the darkest of black magic.

"_Bone of ancestors_

_Flesh of servants_

_Blood of descendants_

_You will revive your lord!"_

Lightning flashed, and struck the earth where the ingredients had been placed. The cult looked on as the bone, flesh and blood stated to mix together. Some members watched in amazement, while others looked on in terror. Soon, a shadowy figure surrounded by a red aura stood before them. It let out a bloodcurdling scream as its powers returned to them. It was the sorcerer from the ancient legend.

"I LIVE!" he cackled.

The sorcerer turned to the priest, who bowed before his master.

"You have proven yourself worthy, my servant. Tell me, what year is it?" he smiled.

"My lord, it is 2009." the priest replied.

_So, it would seem I have been absent for 3000 years._ The sorcerer tried to focus. "My powers are not at their full strength. No matter, I have returned. And my reign over this world will begin again." he announced.

He started to laugh.


	4. Strange Dreams

Chapter 4: Strange Dreams

Later, that night, the Blade Breakers were having dinner. Everyone watched as Tyson quickly finished his food.

"How many bowls have you **had**?!" Max blinked.

"Come on Max, you know Tyson. His stomach's practically a black hole." Ray laughed.

"I know, but you know what happens when he eats too much." Max sighed.

"Chill out, Maxy! I can take it! A champion like me needs to keep their strength up, on and off the stadium." Tyson boasted, just finishing his fifth bowl of food.

Hilary rolled her eyes. _You never change, do you, Tyson?_ "I'm going home. See you tomorrow, guys" she called.

"Hey, Hilary, do you want me to walk you home?" Kai asked.

"Ooooo!" the others grinned. Hilary glared at them, and they immediately quietened down.

"Sure, thanks Kai." she replied.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, Kai." Hilary smiled when they arrived at her house.

"No problem." he shrugged.

"You know, you're way more mature then you look." she added.

"Er, thanks." Kai blinked. She giggled when she realised that he was possibly blushing.

"See you tomorrow, Kai." she grinned, going into her house.

As Kai walked back to Tyson's dojo, he realised something: he was falling in love with Hilary.

* * *

"That voice again."

"_He's back..."_

"Who's back?"

"_I thought I'd defeated him..."_

"Him?"

"_The sorcerer, Lyran"_

"What're you talking about?"

"_Protect the Knights. They are the world's last hope."_

"Knights? Hey, who are you?"

"_I am...Adelaide..."_

* * *

Hilary sat up in bed. _It's the same voice from my dream a few nights ago._

She glanced at the clock. It was midnight.

Getting out of bed, she went to the bathroom and washed her face.

_Why am I having these weird dreams? And what did they mean by "Protect the Knights. They are the world's last hope."?_

As Hilary drifted off to sleep, more thoughts buzzed away in her head.

Who was the sorcerer Lyran? And who was this Adelaide?


	5. Making a Plan

Chapter 5: Making a Plan

Lyran sat upon his throne. The priest had told him of how much the world had changed in the last 3000 years.

"So, the four Knights have returned from their eternal prison, and now serve some children." he mused.

"Yes, my lord." the priest nodded.

"And what of the princess?" his master demanded.

"Legend says that after your demise, and the imprisonment of the knights, she killed herself." the priest explained.

"Maybe so, but I sense her power somewhere..." Lyran replied.

_Even in death, that brat Adelaide continues to pursue me..._

"Very well, we shall search this world and find her last living descendants. Once we find them, we shall destroy them." he announced.

But first, he needed to find the children who now possessed the spirits of the four Knights.

* * *

"Hey guys! You'll never guess what!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Let me guess, you finally realised that you have an actual working brain?" Hilary asked.

The others tried hard not to laugh.

"Ha-ha." he replied sarcastically.

"No! I just won six plane tickets to England!" he announced.

"Seriously?" Kenny asked.

"Yup!" he nodded excitedly.

_That's weird. You usually win something in a contest_ Hilary thought.

Kai sensed that she was feeling suspicious.

"Tyson, where did you get those tickets?" he asked.

"Came in the mail today!" Tyson replied.

"Why don't we go to England?" Max suggested.

"Yeah! Besides, don't you all think we deserve to take a break from all the training we've been doing?" Ray added.

"Well?" Tyson began.

"Ray's right. We **have** been training a lot lately." Kai agreed.

"You know what? Screw it, I'm going to England!" Hilary grinned.

"Great! I'll let Mr.D know about the trip right away!" beamed Tyson. He ran off.

"I've never seen him run that fast before!" Hilary blinked.

"He runs when he needs to!" Kenny chuckled.

* * *

In the shadows, a figure was on the phone.

"The plan worked. They'll be heading to England soon." it announced.

"Excellent. Soon the power of the four sacred beasts will be ours!" a voice replied with a laugh.


	6. The Journey to England

Chapter 6: The Journey to England

Soon the Blade Breakers were packing their bags.

"I can't wait to go to England! I wonder if they have the same kind of clothes shops as we do." Hilary smiled.

All of a sudden, the boys, apart from Kai, were "snoring".

"Come on, guys! Aren't you a LITTLE bit curious about the way English girls dress?" she sighed.

More snoring.

"Forget it, Hilary. If shopping for clothes is mentioned, they'll completely ignore you." Kai smiled.

Hilary quietly gave the other boys the finger under her jacket.

They heard a horn. It was their coach, ready to take them to the airport.

"Come on guys! England, guess who're coming back!" Tyson cheered.

* * *

At the airport, the team were waiting for their flight when they suddenly heard some screaming.

"Oh no..." Max groaned.

"THE FANGIRLS COMMETH!" Ray screamed.

"Don't look back! RUN!" Tyson cried.

"Ugh! So much screaming!" Hilary wailed.

"Hey, where's Kai?" Kenny demanded.

Kai was running as fast as he could, but a fan pounced on him.

"KAI!!" his teammates cried, as he vanished under a pile of fangirls. In the chaos, Kai managed to scramble out, and ran to join the others.

"Are you alright?" Hilary asked.

"Where was I?!" he blinked.

"Poor Kai. Severely traumatised by the fangirls." Max laughed.

"Don't come crying to me when those damn fans come for **you** next!" Kai replied. The plane soon arrived.

"Come on, before those girls come and get us!" Tyson cried, dashing ahead.

As the plane started to leave, Hilary glanced at the fangirls who looked sad to see their favourite team leave. She stuck out her tongue, and the plane took off.

* * *

After what felt like hours, the plane arrived. As they checked into London airport, the team were met by a familiar face.

"If it isn't the Blade Breakers!" a young man cheered. It was Johnny McGregor, a member of the Majestics.

"Johnny!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Long time, no see!" Johnny replied. "Well, well, Kai. You look as though you've had some trouble." he laughed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kai replied.

"Good to see you too, Kai." Johnny smiled. "And who is this charming young lady?" he asked.

"Oh, her? She's just the team's ditzy cheerleader." Tyson replied.

Hilary looked horrified. "Hey! I am NOT ditzy!" she exclaimed. "If you must know, I'm Hilary." she added.

"Nice to meet you." Johnny replied, shaking her hand. He suddenly looked shaken.

"What's wrong?" Hilary asked.

"It's alright. I've never met someone as lovely as you." he replied.

"Thank you." she blushed. Kai felt stunned as Johnny planted a kiss on Hilary's hand.

"So, what brings you to England?" Johnny asked, as they set off to the hotel they would be staying at.


	7. Kidnapped!

Chapter 7: Kidnapped!

At the hotel, Hilary fell back onto her bed. _Man, I'm pooped!_

OK, she would've preferred to have a roommate with her, possibly Kai, but at least she wouldn't have had to put with Tyson's snoring. She tossed her jacket on the chair...and spotted a shadow lurking near the window. Quickly, she pulled out her Beyblade and launcher.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

Before she could react, the glass smashed. Hilary dodged, putting her Beyblade back in her pocket.

"HELP!" she screamed.

The shadow lunged towards her and grabbed her leg.

"No! Let me go! Someone help!" Hilary cried. The figure smiled coldly at her.

"Don't bother screaming! You friends won't save you now!" he cackled.

* * *

Kai and the others ran into her room. "Hilary, we heard screaming!" Tyson called.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Max asked.

"Whatever happened must've involved quite a stuggle." Ray realised.

"Damn it!" Kai hissed.

"What is it?" Kenny asked.

Kai handed him a letter

"_Blade Breakers._

_We've got the girl. If you want to see her again, come to the Temple of Shadow, and surrender the Sacred Beasts. If you refuse, then let's just say she'll be returning to Japan in a body bag."_ the letter read.

"Hilary's been kidnapped!" Kenny exclaimed. "We've gotta find her."

* * *

"Ouch!" yelped Hilary as she was thrown into a cage.

She grabbed the bars of her cage and glanced at her kidnapper.

"You won't get away with this! My friends the Blade Breakers will come and rescue me, and when they do, you'll be sorry!" she vowed.

"I highly doubt that. If they want you back, they shall surrender the beasts to us." a man replied.

It was Lyran.

"Now that we have found the descendant of Princess Adelaide, the first step in my plan is now complete." he smiled.

Hilary gulped. She had a bad feeling about what the next step in his plan would be.

_Guys, hurry..._


	8. The Story Retold

Chapter 8: The Story Retold

"I don't get it. Why would they kidnap Hilary, and not any of us?" Max wondered.

"Because they can let her bitch all she wants." Tyson suggested.

"Ow!" he grunted, as Ray shoved him in the side with his elbow.

"It's because Hilary's important to us. They know we wouldn't want Hilary getting hurt." Kai replied.

"Kai's right. She's a part of the team. But I wouldn't bet on Hilary not fending for herself." Kenny added.

"Yeah, she's tough, I'll give ya that." Tyson agreed.

_But what do they want with Hilary?_ Kai thought.

* * *

For the next hour or so, they went searching for clues. They met up in the town centre empty handed. But they then heard something that piped their interest. A storyteller was telling some children a story.

"This might be interesting." Kai suggested, as they joined the children who were listening with excitement.

"Thousands of years ago, an evil sorcerer threatened to rule the world. He shrouded the land in darkness and began a cruel and ruthless rule. But a princess refused to sit and watch. She gathered four brave knights, and together they defeated the sorcerer. Each knight commanded a beast, a Blue Dragon, a Black Turtle, a White Tiger and a Red Phoenix. But before the sorcerer died, he trapped each knight as the beast they controlled. The princess, who'd been married to the knight who commanded the Red Phoenix, sealed herself away so she could grieve for her husband's tragic fate."

* * *

As they left, Tyson looked slightly shocked.

"What's up?" Ray asked.

"Those beasts...they sound like our bit beasts!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Hey, you're right!" Max agreed.

"Maybe that's why Hilary was taken." Kai wondered. "I think we need more clues though." he added.

"Yeah." Tyson agreed.

_Hilary, hang in there..._ Kai prayed.


	9. A New Friend

Chapter 9: A New Friend

Hilary felt drained. She was hungry and thirsty. It was getting dark and she felt sleepy.

_Maybe a little nap won't hurt..._

Hilary yawned and started to nod off.

* * *

"Where am I?" she blinked. She saw a figure in a white dress.

"It's you..." she gasped, realising that she'd seen them in her dreams.

The figure smiled back at her. Hilary ran over to the figure. It was a girl about two years older than her, and she appeared to be from a noble family.

"You're Adelaide, right?" Hilary asked.

"Yes." she nodded.

The two girls sat down and started to share stories.

_At least I won't be alone_, Hilary thought.

"Many years ago, Lyran threatened to disrupt the peace. He used his powerful black magic to shroud the world in darkness. When he came to my kingdom, my father was faced with a choice: surrender the land our family had ruled over for generations, or die. He even asked for my hand in marriage. My father said that his daughter was already married, and he would rather die than see his land crumble under the rule of someone as evil as him. Lyran was furious and then he..." Adelaide began.

She looked as though she was about to cry.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Hilary gasped, putting a sympathetic hand on her new companion's shoulder.

"Lyran took over the kingdom. But I couldn't sit by and watch the world suffer. I called upon the four most powerful knights in the royal army: Sir Dragoon, Sir Draciel, Sir Driger, and Sir Dranzer." Adelaide continued.

_Those knights...they sound like the guys' bit beasts!_ Hilary blinked.

"Eventually, we defeated Lyran, but he sealed the knights in the form of the beasts they controlled. I was devastated that he'd done something so terrible, for you see; Sir Dranzer...was my husband." she sighed.

_Wow, Adelaide's seen a lot of tragedy in her life; first her father's murder, and then her husband's imprisonment_ Hilary thought.

"What does Lyran want with me?" she asked.

"He knows that you are my descendant. I sense that he will try to use you against your friends, especially against the boy you care for most." Adelaide replied.

_Kai!_ Hilary realised.

"I won't let him control me, as long as I have Amethysia by my side." she vowed.

Adelaide smiled. "My husband was like that." She started to disappear.

"Hey, where're you going? Don't leave me!" Hilary cried.

"Don't worry. If you need me, just call my name." her ancestor replied.

* * *

Hilary woke up. She smiled. Finally, she'd found out who the mysterious woman from her dreams was; Princess Adelaide.


	10. Shedding Some Light

Chapter 10: Shedding Some Light

The Blade Breakers were in a museum.

"Man, I'm starving!" Tyson groaned.

"You can't be hungry **again**?!" a bewildered Max blinked.

"Just ignore him." Ray sighed, rolling his eyes.

Kai was gazing at a painting.

It showed a woman sitting on a throne with a man dressed in red armour with gold decorating the rims of the plates by her side. When he had a closer look at the woman, his eyes widened in alarm.

"Check this out!" he called.

The others ran over to him.

"What is it, Kai?" asked Kenny.

"Look at the woman in the painting." Kai told them.

"Hey, she looks like Hilary!" Ray exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right!" Max agreed.

"That is Princess Adelaide. The man in armour is her husband, Sir Dranzer." the curator announced.

_S__ir Dranzer?_ Kai thought, glancing at his Beyblade.

"Legend says that Lady Adelaide and Sir Dranzer fought alongside three other knights, named Sir Dragoon, Sir Driger and Sir Draciel. After defeating the sorcerer Lyran, the four knights were trapped as mythical beasts." he continued.

"What about Adelaide?" Tyson asked. Even though the others already knew about Princess Adelaide's fate, he hadn't paid much attention to the story.

"Gone. Some say she sleeps an eternal slumber, waiting for the time when she is needed again. But most claim that she sealed herself in the dungeons of her castle. The castle's in ruins now, but the dungeons may be intact, so it's quite possible that the princess' body lies there as her final resting place." the curator replied.

_Maybe that's why Hilary was kidnapped..._ Kai thought. "What about the Temple of Shadow?" he asked.

"The Temple of Shadow is where a cult called the Brotherhood of Darkness worship Lyran, some claim, plotting his resurrection." the curator explained. "It's said to be located north of London." he added.

Kai suddenly ran off.

"Hey, Kai! Where're you going?" Ray called.

"To rescue Hilary!" Kai answered.

"But I wanted to get some hot-dogs!" wailed Tyson.

"Come on, Tyson!" Kenny cried.

"Don't worry, my love! I shall return!" Tyson vowed to the hot-dogs, before joining the others.


	11. The Princess Rises

Chapter 11: The Princess Rises

At the Temple of Shadow, Hilary was tied up. Lyran was now at his full strength.

"Watch, my dear, as the world you once knew becomes nothing more than a memory." he smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" Hilary demanded.

Lyran turned to his guards. "Leave us." he ordered.

The guards left.

"I was once a member of the Royal Court, that is, until my apprentice told the King I was studying black magic. He banished me, and my hatred grew so strong, I felt that the whole world should fear my power." he explained. "And you, girl, will be my queen." he added.

He grabbed Hilary and kissed her. Disgusted, Hilary pushed him away. Lyran grabbed her leg.

"W-What are you doing? Let me go! No! Stop it!" she cried. Lyran was attempting to rape her. Suddenly, a blue Beyblade zipped by Lyran, distracting him.

It was Kai. "Leave Hilary alone. If you lay one finger on her, I'll kill you." he snarled.

"Kai!" Hilary exclaimed. She ran over to him. Kai embraced her.

"Are you OK?" he asked. She nodded. She was a little shaken, but she seemed alright.

"Ah, so you are the keeper of Sir Dranzer." Lyran smiled.

Tyson, Ray and Max arrived.

"And Sir Dragoon, Sir Driger, and Sir Draciel's masters have arrived too." he added.

"We're here for Hilary!" Max announced.

"Yeah, so how 'bout ya hand her over and we'll be on our way?" Tyson suggested.

"Fools! FEEL MY POWER!" Lyran yelled, firing black magic at them.

"LET IT RIP!" the boys cried, launching their Beyblades.

Despite their best efforts, Lyran proved too powerful, and blasted them against the walls of the temple. He prepared to take the bit beasts.

"No!" Hilary screamed.

"No, it's happening again...just as it did 3000 years ago!" Adelaide's voice echoed.

"Now their power will be mine!" Lyran cackled.

"No! I will not lose them again! Hilary, let us become one!" Adelaide's voice suggested.

"Right!" Hilary agreed.

Her body started to glow. The boys started to regain consciousness.

"Hilary...?" Kai blinked.

"Leave the Knights out of this! Your fight is with me!" Hilary shouted.

"No, it can't be...! But, you're dead!" Lyran whispered.

"Is Hilary Adelaide's descendant?" asked Tyson.

"She's more than the princess' descendant...she's the princess' **reincarnation**!" Kai realised.

"Very well!" Lyran replied, summoning his own Beyblade.

Adelaide, now acting through Hilary, prepared to launch her Beyblade.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" they yelled.

"Rise, Endymonion!" Lyran called. A black lion with a blood red mane with crimson red armour rose from his blade.

"Amethysia, come to my aid!" Adelaide cried. The lioness rose from her blade.

"Wait a second..." Kai began. He remembered something else from the legend. The princess' family were represented by a lioness, the very lioness bit beast now fighting for the preservation of the peace. Kai stood up.

"Kai, are you crazy?!" Tyson cried.

"Don't you remember the legend? Princess Adelaide was married to Sir Dranzer. The man in the painting looked a lot like Kai. He's helping out the woman who was his lover in a past life." Ray explained.

Kai's body started to glow red. The spirit of Sir Dranzer was within him.

"Adelaide, let me aid you!" he begged.

She nodded. "Dranzer!" Kai, now Sir Dranzer, yelled. The phoenix rose to fight alongside Amethysia. Together the couple defeated Lyran.

"Now, to make sure you never come back." Adelaide began. She outstretched her hand, and a sword with her family crest appeared. "Now, BEGONE!" she yelled, plunging the sword in Lyran.

Lyran was sealed inside.

"Care to do the honours, my love?" she asked, handing Sir Dranzer the sword.

"Go to hell, and take your magic with you!" he yelled, and smashed it against the temple wall. Adelaide let out a sigh of relief.

It was finally over.

She and her husband released their hosts, who crumbled to the ground.

When they woke up, they were treated to the story of their heroic deed.


	12. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 12: Saying Goodbye

Soon it was time for the Blade Breakers to return home.

"Boy, what a trip!" Max exclaimed, once more trying to close his suitcase by sitting on it.

"Trouble always seems to follow us wherever we go, does it?" sighed Ray, having just zipped up his luggage.

Earlier, the two had told their friends that they were moving to Japan, so it would be easier for the team to get together and train.

("WOOHOO!" an excited Tyson had cried. Even Kai was pleased that his friends would be a lot closer to them.)

"Right, now that we're packed, let's go!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Hey, Tyson, can we stop somewhere first?" asked Hilary.

"Lemme guess, to do bloody clothes shopping?" Tyson asked. The boys giggled.

"Very funny. No, I have to say goodbye to someone." Hilary replied.

* * *

"Here we are." the driver announced.

"Wow..." Kai whispered. They had stopped off at the ruined castle where Princess Adelaide's body was said to rest.

"The dungeons should be underneath the ruins." Hilary announced, running ahead.

Soon they arrived at the dungeons. Kai put a comforting hand on Hilary's shoulder. "Do you really want to do this?" he asked.

"I have to." she replied. The doors creaked open, and the Blade Breakers darted inside.

"There she is, just like the legend said." Kenny announced.

Standing before them was a pillar of crystals. Inside was a figure, the body of Princess Adelaide. She looked so peaceful, as though she was only sleeping. Hilary walked forwards, and gently touched the crystals.

"The legend was true." Kai smiled.

"I know." Hilary nodded.

Tears fell down her face. "Thank you, Adelaide. I'll never forget you." she whispered.

In the corner of her mind's eye, the princess stood beside her.

"Thank you, Hilary." she smiled, before she disappeared to finally rest in peace.

Hilary opened her bag, and laid a rose by the foot of the crystal pillar. _Goodbye_, she smiled.


	13. Romance Blossoming

Chapter 13: Romance Blossoming

A month had passed since the battle against Lyran. Max and Ray had moved to Tyson's town, and had even enrolled in his school. Kai STILL hadn't told Hilary about his feelings for her, and Hilary hadn't told Kai of her feelings for him. Even their friends couldn't take the tension between them.

"Hey, there's a big carnival tonight! Why don't we go and have fun?" Tyson suggested one day.

"Cool!" Max agreed.

"Yeah, we could all do to have a night off!" Ray added.

* * *

Later that night, the Blade Breakers were having fun.

"Jeez, Tyson, how're you gonna eat all of that food?" Ray blinked.

"With ease!" Tyson replied.

Max was playing on some video games. Even those who weren't playing with him were amazed by his skill.

"When you've been living in America as long as I have, you learn some things." he explained, after winning another game.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hilary and Kai?" Kenny asked.

"I think they're at our old training ground." Ray replied.

"There they are!" Max exclaimed, spotting two figures overlooking the sea. They decided to watch from afar.

* * *

Hilary looked at the moonlit sea. "It sure is beautiful tonight." she smiled.

"Yeah." agreed Kai.

_OK, Kai, it's now or never._

He noticed that Hilary was crying.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"It's just that...Jake should've taken me to the carnival." she sighed, wiping her eyes.

A local boy from Hilary and Tyson's school, Jake had been her boyfriend, until recently when she found out he'd been cheating on her.

"I know." Kai replied, hugging her.

"Hilary, what he did to you was unforgiveable. You deserve someone who would treat you fairly and never cheat on you." he added.

"Like you." Hilary finished.

Before they knew it, they were kissing. Further away, the others were beside themselves. Romance had bloomed between Kai and Hilary. And without the forces of evil threatening them, their love would someday grow into something bigger.

**THE END**


End file.
